


Sam Likes Dean's Beer Belly [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester and Food, Dean's Beer Belly, Dean's bedroom, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Sex, No Smut, Pillow Talk, Sam's Healthy Diet, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/ No Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Talking About What They Eat,Dean Hates Rabbit Food,Sam likes Dean's Beer Belly,Sibling Incest, Brothers In Love, PieWORDS: 363 - DrabbleSUMMARY: (Not Season Specific)The brothers are sharing Dean's bed at the bunker. Dean asks about the foods Sam eats. Sam likes Dean's beer belly. Dean suggests Sam should get a beer belly too.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Sam Likes Dean's Beer Belly [Drabble]

Dean's thinking about what they had for dinner. "You like eating that rabbit food?"

"It's good for you."

Dean rolls his eyes. "But do you _like_ it?"

Sam shrugs. "I suppose."

"Do you honestly believe you'll live to see 60?" Dean's on his back. He scratches his nose and puts his hand back behind his head.

Sam rolls onto his side facing his brother. "Probably not."

"Exactly." Dean turns his head to look at Sam. "Why suffer with trying to eat right and do things that will help you live longer if you know you're not going to live much longer?"

"Maybe I don't want a beer belly."

Dean is appalled. "I do NOT have a beer belly."

Sam smiles. "Yes you do." He moves his hand over Dean's not so perfect abs. He pushes the covers down and kisses his stomach and abs. "It's okay though. I like a man with a little meat on his bones."

Dean smiles. "Oh you do? Well, maybe I do too. Did you ever think about that?"

Sam sits back up and looks at his brother. "You want me to get fat?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "I didn't say that."

Sam smirks. "I'll start eating häagen-dazs and Little Debbie's for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'll also drink a six pack of beer with every meal. Would that make you happy?" Sam's fingers play in Dean's hair.

Dean can't win this battle and he knows it. "Eat your precious kale." He grabs his brother's firm ass causing him to yip. "I'll die a happy man having enjoyed all the tasty animals of this Earth, the best whiskey man can make and all the pie or beer I've ever wanted. Best of all, I'll have my best friend beside me as I go to my demise."

They kiss for a while.

Dean gets up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam had just got comfortable.

Dean looks like a little boy. "Just getting some pie. Want some?"

Sam sits up and smiles. "Yeah. Add a scoop of vanilla to mine."

Dean smiles. "That belly's gonna look so good on you."

"Jerk!"

Dean laughs from the hallway. "Bitch!"

♡~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
